You Learn Something New Everyday
by jojof
Summary: After the Avengers move in together, the grow closer, but there's still a lot they don't know about each other. First fic.
1. Chapter 1: IDK

_Author's Note: This was written on an iPod so I apologize for any and all grammatical errors. This is also my first fanfic, so I don't really know how far I will take the story. Constructive criticism is welcome. Review, tell me what you think(:_

_Chapter 1: IDK_

The tower was relatively quiet, aside from the AC/DC blaring from the speakers in Tony's lab.

Nearly everyone was gone, Natasha and Clint were at headquarters debriefing a mission, Thor was visiting Jane, and Bruce was doing volunteer work in Mexico, leaving Steve and Tony in the tower oblivious to each others presence.

Tony was updating his suits while Steve was in the lounge catching up on pop culture, music and other things he missed while doing time as a Capsicle.

Steve was attempting to understand texting, but the abbreviations got the best of him. He had no idea what they could mean, "BTW, SMH, TTYL, IDK"

Why can't people just write letters, or call each other? Is it really necessary to 'text'? Steve wondered.

"Sir, if you need assistance, I can help," Jarvis said causing Steve to jump. He still wasn't used to Tony's AI being everywhere at once, "sure that'd be great, can you help me understand this text jargon?" Steve responded.

"Of course Sir"

"What does BTW stand for?"

"By the way, Sir" the AI responded.

Steve scribbled the response in his notepad before asking what SMH and TTYL meant, also writing Jarvis' response.

"Okay last one, what does IDK mean?"

"I don't know"

Steve looked up from his writing, how did Jarvis not know what it meant? Wasn't he a super computer? Steve opened his mouth to question Jarvis one more time but decided against it, he didn't want to offend the computer, so he sat there.

Meanwhile, Tony was closing up the lab after vigorously working on his suit for well over 8 hours, he would go longer but the growling of his stomach was disrupting his music, how long has it been since he ate anyways? Tony shrugged as he made his way to the elevator taking him up to the communal kitchen a story up.

His entrance was met with silence, strange, the others must've left without telling him. His thoughts were interrupted by the grumbling of his stomach, Tony grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet, no one was there to cook for him so he'd have Jarvis order take out.

Tony's head snapped up when he heard a thump, it wasn't loud like someone dropped something, but it sounded like a large book shutting.

Tony walked towards the lounge area, only to be greeted by an angry looking Captain.

"What's wrong?" Tony questioned, causing Steve to look up from his notes.  
"I'm trying to understand all these text terms, but I just can't find one!" Steve replied in exasperation.

"Well did you try asking Jarvis?"  
"Yeah, but he didn't know!" Steve replied shocking Tony, how did his AI not know?

"Sir, he would like to know what IDK means" Jarvis informed.

Tony smiled brightly at Steve before sitting beside him .  
" 's not funny" Steve mumbled as Tony chuckled beside him.  
"Oh but it is, Steve honey, IDK means I don't know"

Steve looked up at Tony, meeting his chocolate brown eyes, blushing, how could he be so dumb? Gosh that's so embarrassing!

Tony stared into Steve's deep blue eyes, he was so cute when that blush crept up his cheeks.

Their content silence was broken by Tony's stomach rumbling. Steve smiled. "Let's go get pizza, I know a great spot in Brooklyn."  
"Well IDK about that, I was thinking Chinese food"

Steve playfully shoved Tony as they made their way to the elevator to grab some dinner.


	2. Chapter 2: You can cook?

The following week everyone returned to the tower, minus Thor who had now traveled to Asgard to pay visit to his family.

It was early morning when Clint awoke. He felt surprisingly good considering he's been have a lot of nightmares, but last night was very peaceful. He glanced at his clock on his nightstand, it read 6:42.

He laid in bed contemplating whether or not he should start his day, or stay in bed for while. He decided to get up and do some thing, rather than lie around, which would surely put him in a lazy mood and that wouldn't be good on account of he promised Natasha he'd spar with her.

What to do, what to do. He glanced around his room, messy, _I could always clean it, _he thought, but that was quickly dismissed. _Well I guess I could cook breakfast for the team_. The Avengers usually trickled in the kitchen between 7:30 and 8, giving him time to gather his ingredients," hopefully Steve will help, feeding the Avengers was like feeding a football team, I don't know how Tony affords us."

The elevator dinged as it opened up to the communal floor, Clint exited and swiftly made his way to the pantry. _Hmm...flour, baking powder, eggs and sugar, I guess we're having pancakes!_

He gathered the ingredients and began mixing the batter in a large bowl.

After cooking the first batch, the team began assembling around the table blindingly grabbing food, still groggy without their caffeine. After their first sip of coffee, or tea in Bruce's case, the Avengers became more sociable.

"Good to see you up and functioning" Natasha commented.

"Well good morning to you to," Clint responded.

Steve and Bruce offered their greetings as they piled pancakes on their plates. It was quiet and peaceful until Tony stumbled into the kitchen. "Is that coffee? And hot food! Is it a holiday, someone's birthday?" Tony inquired as he served himself and sat between Steve and Bruce.

"No it's nobody's birthday, Clint cooked," Steve answered. Tony looked up eyes full of fear and mouth half full of food, "you didn't poison us did you?"

"No you idiot! Eat your food, and chew with your mouth closed!" Natasha reprimanded as Clint chuckled beside her.

Tony shut his mouth and obeyed, eyes shooting up as he swallowed, "I didn't know you could cook!"

Clint smirked, "well I am a master spy."

The others shrugged in response, accepting the fact that Clint's probably been an undercover cook a few times. A good one too.


	3. Chapter 3: The Entertainer

A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting lately, there's really no excuse for that. Thank you for the follows, it's good to know people are reading, special thanks to The Lady J for being my beta and encouraging me to develop a storyline, so no more complete randomness. Hope you enjoy (:

* * *

About a week after they discovered Clint could cook, the team fell into a routine; after breakfast Clint and Natasha sparred in the gym, Bruce and Tony finished their projects in the lab, while Steve did dishes and jogged a couple blocks.

Only today was different, Tony and Bruce had finished their projects prior to breakfast leaving them both with free time. Bruce picked up a book, while Tony wandered the tower searching for entertainment.

* * *

Steve finished jogging earlier than usual, there weren't a lot of people on the streets allowing him to make his way back towards the tower 15 minutes earlier than usual. Opting for a quick shower, Steve headed to his floor.

After he was showered and clothed he made his way to the communal floor to rehydrate. As he stepped out of the elevator he heard a short melody coming from one of the rooms. _Is that Joplin I'm hearing? _Grabbing a bottle of water, he padded softly down the hall curiously searching for the person playing _The Entertaine_r.

Steve approached the sixth door on the right, the music slowly picked up tempo as it ended the intro, he placed his hand on the doorknob and quietly opened the door. He was surprised to see Tony sitting at the bench of the grand piano, _I didn't even know we had a piano in the tower_. Tony looked so at peace with the sun beaming in from the ceiling high windows, and a faint smile across his lips.

Tony continued playing "The Entertainer" unaware of his audience. As he finished, Steve slowly approached him, longing to sit beside him and play a tune as well.

"I didn't know you could play." Steve commented from the door way, causing Tony to jump.

"Jesus! You can't just sneak up on someone like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I-I..sorry," Steve said awkwardly rubbing his neck as a faint pink blush arose on his cheeks, "I heard music from the kitchen, and uh wanted to see who was playing."

"Oh." Was the reply of a man with many words. "Do you know how to play?" Tony asked as he admired the man before him, dressed in only a pair of sweatpants, _glad he's comfortable here, _Tony thought as he stared at the chest of Captain America, _maybe I'll have to hide some of his shirts so I can see more of this._

"Yeah, we used to have a piano," Steve said as he ran his hand against the smooth mahogany, "my mother used to play that song, but we sold the piano when the Depression hit." Tony scooted over, and allowed Steve to sit beside him.

"Care to accompany me?" Tony asked, looking into Steve reminiscent eyes.

"Sure," Steve replied meeting Tony's chocolate brown eyes, a smile gracing his face. Tony began playing as he looked into the stunningly blue eyes of his captain.

* * *

"Who knew Tony and Steve could play?" Clint asked from his vantage point in the vents "just shut up and listen Barton" Natasha responded sharply with her eyes closed listening to the performance below.

Clint shrugged and relaxed against the cool metal, spying on their teammates was far better than getting beat up during training. _Good thing she's tired of beating my ass in sparring, otherwise we wouldn't have come across these two lovebirds._

As the last few notes were played, a mischievous smirk grew on Clint's face. Tony and Steve looked at each other, smile upon their face as they ended the song, "that was great, we'll have together and," Tony was interrupted by clapping, _clapping? Who is clapping?_ Annoyance crossed his face as he heard the clatter of metal, and laughter from above, "BARTON!"

Clint and Natasha swiftly left the vents, and returned to the gym as if nothing happened. "Did you really have to interrupt their moment?" Natasha asked in exasperation. Clint smirked as he began wrapping his hands, "couldn't help myself." Nat rolled her eyes, _same old Clint, immature as hell._ "Ready to get your ass kicked?" Natasha countered with her own smirk. Clint groaned as he put his hands up, "let's do this."


	4. Chapter 4: Motherly

Sorry for the delay! I was on holiday with my cousins, and didn't have time to finish up the chapter until now. Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I'm so glad people are actually reading this, and a special thanks to my beta TheLadyJ!

Avengerscrazygal (Guest): Yes I had them both pianists, I figured since Steve was always sick as a kid he had a lot of free time so he learned to play, and he might have picked up some tunes on tour as well.

Alice (Guest): Aww thank you so much!

* * *

"You need to spar with Steve more, I'm tired of kicking your ass" Natasha smirked as she looked over her partner, leaning against the elevator walls rubbing his ribs.

"C'mon I wasn't _that_ bad" Clint groaned as he and Natasha exited the elevator to the communal floor. Natasha raised an eyebrow as she made her way to the fridge, "really Clint? You spent most of your time on the mat!"

"Nu-huh!"

"Uh-huh"

Bruce looked up from the book he was reading on the loveseat in the living room as he heard their childish remarks escalate from the kitchen, _and they say love is for children_ Bruce thought with an amused grin on his face.

"Yeah, well that was a cheap shot Nat!"

"Do you think the bad guys aren't going to play dirty Barton?"

"Touché," Clint replied as he looked up from his perch on the counter, "hey Dr. Banner," Clint said with a bright smile as he and Natasha made their way to the living room with their gatorades in hand.

"You know you can call me Bruce, Agent Barton" Bruce said condenscendly as he laid his novel on the coffee table and picked up his cup of tea. "Well then I'm Clint!" the agent replied cheerily as he sat down on the sofa, Natasha sitting opposite him, "and she's Natasha, right Nat?"

Natasha sighed as she rolled her eyes to Clint's childishness, "you can call me Natasha, Dr. Banner. But to Stark it's still Romanov." Bruce chuckled as he set down his tea cup, "then you can call me Bruce too, Natasha" the doctor responded with a small smile on his face, "you guys want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, I'll get the popcorn," Clint exclaimed as he dashed toward the kitchen, "can we watch Lord of the Rings?"

"Sure, I'll put it on" Bruce said as he searched through Tony's massive collection of movies. A smile gracing his face, he was glad Natasha feels comfortable with him, ever since the incident on the helicarrier, she kept her distane but with Clint around to ease the tension they got along comfortably.

The trio settled down on the couch, Bruce with the bowl of popcorn wih Clint and Natasha on both sides of him, snuggled up with a blanket eyes glued to the television.

* * *

Halfway through the the movie Bruce found himself with a head on each of his shoulders, as the resident assassains made themselves comfortable and scooted closer to the Doctor. He wasn't expecting such close contact, but it was comforting to say the least, he felt that he finally had a family.

As time progressed Bruce began to feel warmer, he assumed it was due to the two bodies pressed against him, with a blanket draped across him even if the air conditioner was on, but it wasn't until Natasha sneezed that Bruce realized that the spies must have gotten sick.

"Jarvis, can you check the internal temperatures of Agent Barton and Romanov?" The spies sat up at the sound of Buce's voice, curiousity present on their face.

"Yes sir, according to their heat signatures they each have a temperature exceeding 100 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Okay, I'll be right back. I'm going to grab my medic bag, so I can get an accurate reading on your temperatures, how did you get sick?" Bruce inquired as he stood.

Clint with his head down, looking like a child who got caught with their hand in the cookie mumbled, "we were spying on Tony and Steve in the vents."

"I told him not to do it," Natasha said, after a cough "but he wouldn't listen." _Idiot, I should've just let him be, but no I wanted to learn the ventilation system, _she thought with a sigh.

"I know you're spies, but you got to give people privacy, see what happens when you don't ?" Bruce chided.

"Sorry Bruce," Clint said before sneezing.

"It's okay, I'll be back in a minute," Bruce promised before heading towards the elevator.

* * *

Half hour later, and the spies were both asleep on the coach, bucket beside them and a damp washcloth on their foreheads, with Bruce hovering behind them.

* * *

When the spies awoke, Bruce checked their temperature, which had dropped slightly and wet their washcloth again.

He made his way to the kitchen, to fetch two glasses of orange juice and medicine.

"Thanks Bruce," Natasha said tiredly.

"It's no problem," Bruce said with a gentle smile, "think you can handle some soup?"

Clint sat up with a broad grin across his face, "chicken noodle?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, chicken noodle," Bruce said with a growing smile as he walked towards the kitchen. _Overgrown children, _he thought as he grabbed a pot from the cabinet, _I hope they had someone to look after them when they were children, _Bruce thought as he glanced over at the pair sitting on the couch, blankets drawn near.

They looked so innocent, yet they had just as much blood shed from their hands as he did. None of them thought they would have a happy life, with all the stuff they've been through, yet here they are. Natasha rested her head on Clint's shoulder as they watched reruns of Tom and Jerry, Bruce smiled and turned back to the stove.

* * *

Bruce set the cooling bowls of soup on the coffee table, as Clint and Natasha sat up in their pile of blankets. Natasha sat cross legged, while Clint was sitting up leaning on his knees still bleary eyed from his slumber.

As Bruce reached out placing his hand on the assassains' forehead as Tony and Steve exited the elevator.

"Aww how cute, Brucie looking after the sick children," Tony said as he placed his keys on the counter along with his sunglasses.

"Mom and Dad done with their date night?" Clint responded with a smirk, causing Steve to blush. _What were they up to?_ He looked at Bruce, imagining how great Bruce would be at parenting minus the whole angry issue, he shivered as he imagined Bruce hulking out in front of children.

"Need another blanket?" Bruce asked as he unfolded, and shook a thin blanket to drape over Clint's shoulders.

Steve made his way to the living room to check on his team, extending both arms to check their temperature but stopped when he was glared at by both the assassains, _if looks could kill._ He thought as he stepped away, turning to Bruce, "how long have they been sick?"

"A few hours, they should be better by morning," the Doctor responded as Tony overlooked the scene with a faint smile upon his face wondering when the band of misfits became a family.

"Let me know if you need anything, or you can have Jarvis order whatever you need," Tony stated as he began walking to the elevator. A crack of lightening caused him to stop mid-step, and turn back to the living room, "was that lightening? How is that even possible, there's not a cloud in sight..unless"

He was interrupted by Jarvis informing the team of the tower's latest arrival, "Sir it appears that Thor has landed on the rooftop, I have permited access and he is currently riding the elevator to floor as I speak."

"Comrades! I come bearing great news! The bifrost has been rebuilt allowing me to travel freely to both releams!" Thor boomed.

"Ugh. I feel a headache coming on," Natasha muttered to Clint, who let out a small chuckle as he wrapped an arm around her.

"That's great big guy, let me show you to your room," Tony said as he began escorting Thor away to leave the spies in peace. Thor's smile brightened as he waved goodbye to his teammates, who returned the wave with a smile of their own, apparently Asgard doesn't use "inside voices."

* * *

"And in the morning, we eat breakfast together," Tony informed Thor as he stepped in the elevator, "if you need me, ask Jarvis."

"Will do Man of Iron, thank you for allowing me to stay in your home"

"No problem," Tony replied as the elevator closed and began it's descent to the lab, "no problem at all."


End file.
